Who Are You?
by Taiki Kudou
Summary: Tiga hari ini terasa sangat aneh. Apa ini hanya perasaanku? Atau memang betul ada sesuatu? Yang jelas, siapakah anak laki-laki yang lewat di lorong redup itu? Warning: typos, OOC, awas tiang penyangga rumah lu rubuh kaga? (summary butut woi!)


**-Who Are You?-**

**Warning: OOC bruh, Typo(s), geje, peratiin penyangga rumah elo. Rubuh ga?**

**Disclaimer: digimon sudah kiamat kalau itu**

**xxxxXxXxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 1: A boy**_

_**Hikari's POV:**_

**Siang ini mendung tebal, **aku merasa agak deg degan. Betul memang sih, tak ada yang aneh. Tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman. Bulu kudukku merinding, tangan dan kakiku mendingin dan sepertinya wajahku mulai pucat pasi. Ya, Tuhan... tolonglah. Usirlah semua pikiran seram-seram ini! Aku mulai menengok kanan-kiri, betul, aku memang berada di kelas, jadi wajarlah bila aku dapat melihat meja-meja yang amat acak-acakan, dinding bercat putih yang mengelupas di beberapa bagian, tirai biru muda kumuh yang setengah menutupi jendela kayu berdebu dan berbingkai kayu berwarna coklat kemerahan, sebuah white board yang penuh corat-coret, kertas acak-acakan berserakan, dan beberapa murid yang terkantuk-kantuk. Namun yang tidak wajar, tak satupun dari mereka merasakan yang kurasakan yang kurasakan. Perasaan itu. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang... ah! Cepat-cepat kuusir pikiran-pikiran menyeramkan ini. Itu hanyalah perasaanku. Pikirkanlah semua ini yang terjadi dengan positif! Tak akan ada yang terjadi, tidak, tidak, tak akan ada yang akan terjadi

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan paa saat yang bersamaan, hujan menyerbu bumi dengan dasyat mendadak. Belum sempat kami berhasil menutup semua jendela, air hujan masuk lebih dulu memasuki ruangan ini. Murid-murid berlari keluar dengan cepat, dan beberapa malah mau bermain air dahulu di dalam kelas. Hawa dingin memasuki kelas. Hujan angin kali ini sangat parah. Kurasakan tangan dan kakiku mendingin dengan cepat. Tetapi bukan, bukan karena hujan deras dan hawa dingin yang menusuk ini. Semakin lama, rasa dinginnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. Ah, tidak, tidak akan mungkin. Tetapi... bukankah aneh? Di lorong panjang yang ramai penuh sesak dengan orang, tak satupun dari mereka yang merasa aneh sama sekali, baik siswa-siswi maupun guru-guru. Entah mengapa lorong ini terasa sangat sunyi. Kuasakan lantainya yang tak sempurna lagi dan kotor,kulihat mading yang sudah copot-copot dan tidak terurus di setiap sisi-sisi dinding yang juga mengelupas cat putihnya. Rintik-rintik air tampak pada jendela berdebu itu. Dan kabut menutupi pandangan dar kaca jendela kayu itu. Ranting pohon saling beradu karena angin yang kencang, dan suara rintik-rintik hujan yangamat deras itu memecah kesunyian lorong basah dan dingin ini. Tampaknya air hujan telah memasuki lorong basah dan dingin ini lewat celah jendela yang baru saja ditutup.

Aku baru saja menghela nafas ketika kilat menyambar dan guruh berbunyi. "KYAAAAAAA!" aku dan beberapa anak-anak perempuan lainnya menjerit dengan keras karena terkejut. Aku pulih dari kaget lebih awal dari yang lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap sesosok anak laki-laki yang tampak murung, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, seolah menatapku. Wajahnya tampak, dan kelihatannya amat pucat. Mulutnya komat-kamit seolah dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi lalu ia pergi dan berbaur dengan keramaian siswa-siswi lainnya. Aku menjadi amat ketakutan. Apakah dia akan menghantuiku...? Atau dia hanya berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Tidak, tidak. Pasti itu hanya bayangan, atau malah hanya perasaanku. Aku hanya salah lihat barangkali! Mungkin itu ilusi, atau anak usil, atau anak yang hendak menjemput kakaknya. Hahaha, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu banyak berpikir negatif!

Kilat menyambar-nyambar sejadi-jadinya. Beberapa anak ketakutan dan memilih diam saja di kelas. Aku sama sekali tak menikmati waktu istirahat ini... ada apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku mulai memiliki cacat otak, mata, atau sebagainya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Lagipula, siapakah anak itu? Kenapa perasaan ini selalu menghantuiku? Apa ada hubungannya dengan anak itu? Lagi-lagi aku tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Kenapa sih di dunia ini selalu saja ada misteri? Aku betul-betul benci pada hal itu. Apalagi bila kejadiannya ya seperti saat ini.

Hujan semakin deras saja dan dingin semakin menusuk. Tidak memilih untuk pusing, aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang dingin ini. Lorong sudah sepi, karena anak-anak memilih untuk memasuki kelas saja. Bukan karena melihat sosok itu, tetapi karena dingin dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan hujan deras dan guruh. Lorong ini semakin angker saja, apalagi sekarang ini lorong menjadi sepi. Dan juga lorong dingin ini hanya diterangi dua lampu panjang yang redup. Mana cukup sih dua lampu redup untuk menerangi lorong gelap dan panjang ini? Betul-betul suram rasanya. Seharusnya aku tidak masuk ke sekolah yang memang banyak cerita horrornya ini. Apalagi di di kantin minuman tempat dua anak kelas sebelah suka nongkrong saat bolos upacara maupun olahraga. Di sanalah tempat yang paling horror. Hanya mereka anak-anak aneh yang suka tempat itu. Mungkin untuk mereka itu tempat yang baik untuk sembunyi dari guru karena jarang ada guru yang berani ke sana. Tetapi semenjak mereka senang ke sana dan tak ada apapun, kantin itu sudah tidak terlalu horror. Karena, itu sudah menjadi 'markas'nya kelas sebelah bila mereka mau bolos.

Lorong ini sebenarnya bukan tempat angker. Tidak, apalagi kelasku. Kelasku sama sekali tidak angker! Tetapi, entah mengapa aku tetap ketakutan. Betul, memang aku konyol. Bila ingin tertawa, silahkan. Tertawakan saja kekonyolanku ini. Aku tidak peduli. Kalau memang tidak percaya ya sudah. Tetapi yang jelas aku betul-betul merasakannya. Aku gila? Memang sepertinya begitu. Aku sangat ingin melupakan kekonyolanku itu, sangat ingin. Apalagi ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kurasa itu memang hanya perasaanku. Konyol sekali diriku ini

Aku sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang memang banyak noda tip-ex yang memang sudah ada sejak pertama kali aku datang ke sini juga. Pandanganku beralih pada kotak bekalku dan perlahan tanganku membukanya. Aku mulai makan dengan tatapan kosong ke bawah. Betul-betul aneh, selama tiga hari ini aku merasa aneh. Tetapi yang paling aneh ya hari ini. Aku sampai mendapat ilusi ada anak kecil yang berjalan menyusuri lorong dan seola-olah sedang menatapku dengan tatapan benci berapi-api. Anak itu juga seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Ini aneh, aku tak pernah mengalami hal serupa sebelumnya. Aku tak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun kelihatannya. Konyol, kan? Kurasa aku sudah waktunya menjernihkan pikiran agar tidak berpikir aneh-aneh. Karena... hantu itu tidak ada bukan? Baru selesai aku berpikir dan merenung, tiba-tiba ada tangan dingin yang menepuk tengkukku...

**-_To Be_ Continued...-**

**Gimana? Geje? Iya sih... maaf masih newbie, hahaha~ **

**Aku sendiri ga percaya kalau aku yang kicut ini bisa buat dan ngepost cerita ini. Mana ini tengah malem lagi... *curcol***

**Ya gitu deh, selamat menikmati hari senin a ka neraka anak sekolahan betewe, hehe~**

**Kurasa segini dulu deh, ya... kurasa aku akan update cerita ini seminggu sekali atau kalau hoki dan ga ada kerjaan tiga hari sekali. Kalau sibuk ya... dua minggu sekali deh wkwk**


End file.
